Taka or Tauski?
by lily12
Summary: check bio
1. The Great Attack on Christmas day

Hey! I was bored so i just go this down on the comp! well at the end i want you ta answer a question k ?  
  
Cuzz it is hard to pick which one to be with.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any characters except jessica, Kaze, Mrs. Hotoshi, Hitoshi which is almost the same as Hotoshi, Teleri, Yuri,and May which i like cause it is on my b-day! and i like Yuri cause her name means lily which is my pen name and my fav flower and there may be more k? And i made up a street called Yoto St., And i got Saiya by muh sis hope you don' mind the last name cuzz she needed a diff one cuzz of the stepfather and I made up Moonlit Collage and Orental Mall  
  
  
  
Tauski or Taka?  
  
The Great attack on Christmas Day  
  
Miaka was laying down in her room reading a thick science book that her friend Yui lent her to study to get to the top collage which is called Jonan Collage. Ever scince she failed to get to Jonan High her mother kept on making her study for a harder task to have. But she was not paying any attention on reading the book, she was just staring dreamly at a poster which had Taka on it. He was a famous person. Everybody thought that he was the cutest person in Asia, but there was someone that was a cutie too and that was Tauski. Some people say that he was Taka's best friend since they were in pre-school so people thought that either of them were cute and the other were cute because they hang out with each other. Miaka didn't know any of their personality so she just thought a long time ago that if she was ever to become famous then she would meet him. But she was the cutest model in Asia or so they say...  
  
Her mother just noticed as she was walking down the hall that Miaka was not studying but was staring at the poster... again. She said "Young lady ! For the last time study those books and Stop daydreaming!" With that she threw the poster away. "Oh well!"Miaka said to herself. Got a lot more where that came from as she put a Tauski one up now. Because she thought everytime this happens she will use the oppisite person then see how long it last up there. This time she just picked up at different book and started to study.  
  
Soon a musical sound was heard in the uniform she was wearing. "Gosh there has to be so many photo shoots!"she cried. When she was about to turn on her phone she heard a conversation going on in her mother's room. "Oh who cares!" and turned her cell on. *A/N:You know that cell is cell phone for short!* "MIAKA YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR PHOTO SHOOT!!!" Her agent, Jessica cried. "Hurry!"  
  
"All right all ready!"answered Miaka in a bad tone."I need to get a ride soon though bye!" " Keisuke!" yelled Miaka. "Give me a ride will ya?" "Sure!" he yelled back. So when they got there Jessica was running over so fast that Miaka wondered why. "GUESS WHAT!" she screamed. "You don't need to yell in front of my face but what?" Miaka said. "TAUSKI IS GOING TO BE YOUR PARTNER!!!!"she screamed. "FOR MODELING!!!!!!" "WHAT???!!!"Miaka cried. "Oh boy I'll get outta here." Keisuke said. "I don't want to be near the biggest noise pollution!" "wow wow wow wow" Miaka kept on saying. She even said that while she changed into a cute spaghetti string shirt with a tight mini skirt. When she got out she almost fainted seeing Tauski standing nearby with about a thousand girls surounding him. Then a whole bunch more came then a hundred boys came. "Oh no" Miaka whispered and tried to fit in with the girls as more boys came. Miaka waled then walked faster and then it came to a run. Aned then she bumped into a guy running. She saw it was Tauski. "Hey aren't you my part-" He got cut off when a whole bunch of fans came and said "wow what a cute couple!" as they chased after them. Until they ran in the room to take the shoots." God that is one of th biggest crowds I have ever seen!" Miaka said. "Sure thing" Tauski answered. "You guy are fianlly here!" Jessica said after she asked for a autograph from Tauski. They got some shoots, and they spent the rest of the day together. "What a cute couple" said Jessica spying on them with a crowd behind her. Miaka found out his personality and thought that he was the person she should love. When she got home her mother asked her for a privite talk. "Well Miaka I was thinking that you should have a good husband soon so I was just talking to a friend from China and we arranged a marriage with your favrite Famous person... Taka." "Oh gosh"said Miaka "So I am going to meet both of my favrite famous guys."  
  
"What do you mean?" her mother asked. "Well I had some photo shoots with Tauski and well uhmm I kinda you know" Miaka replied. "But I would like to get to know Taka" "I see" said her mother. "well we are getting a new house since your stepfather said that we should have bigger space." Meanwhile her dad asked her for a privite talk. "I would like to tell you why I want to get a new house" he said "I know, to get bigger space" Miaka replied. "no" her father corrected. "to show better for your fiance, Tauski." "WHAT?" she screamed but not that loud. "Mom said that she aranged my marriage with Taka." "I heard the consversation." her father said. "But you will get to marry either if you wish." "I am going to know Taka's personality soon because he's moving over." and she went back to studying and soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" I'M LATE!!!!!!!!" Miaka cried as always. "Here is some toast" Her father handed her some toast as though this was not a bad thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At school*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miaka Saiya, you are late!" her teacher said as she ran in her room. "I can't beleive that one of the most famous people in Asia is a tardy girl." "Hi, why are you so happy when you got the teacher mad again?" her friend asked. "Well I just met Tauski!" she replied almost screaming. "And I might marry either Taka or Tauski!" Yui almost fainted. "WHAT??" she also almost screamed. "Well you see.." Miaka told her friend the story. "Wow" Yui said. "This is going to be so cool!" "Pick Tauski" another friend said over hearing the consversation. "I might Yuri..." Miaka said when she too got cut off by another friend named May said "I'm going with yuri if you ask me!" "No!" some other people said then the entire class was talking loud and saying "Pick Tauski!" or "Pick Taka!" And the teacher shouted "SCILENCE!" By that the entire class was silent. "What are you talking about?" her teacher asked. "Everybody knows those two so..." She was cut off by the cutest guy, Hitoshi. "Well you see Miaka here had a privite talk with Yui and then the entire heard the consversation." he answered. "And what exactly was the consversation about?" thier teacher asked. "Well you see they were talking about a marrige arrangement and she would rather marry Taka or Tauski." answered a boy named Kaze. " "I see..." the teacher named Mrs.Hotoshi said. "Well pick the right choice." And it was hard lessons for the rest of the day. "We got some photo shoots Miaka" she said "...With Tauski!" *A/N: Yui is a model too!*  
  
"Fianlly we are out of school!" Miaka said as they finished walking over to meet Jessica. "Hey Jess" said Yui. "Hi" Miaka greeted also. "Well hurry up and change into those" she said as she pointed to a blue and red gown. *A/N: I picked those cuzz of Suzaku's color is red and Seryiu's is blue* So they got dress and saw Tauski in flaming red. "Kawaii!"whispered Yui. "I know" answered Miaka. And it was a blast during the afternoon as Tauski bought them icecream. "So how's it going?" Tauski said while Yui almost fainted. "It's been good... so do you know about..." Miaka got cut off. "Yea" said Tauski as though he heard the question. "Well you should pick Taka, he is one of a kind" with that he left. "Wow he is so nice!" said Yui as they walked to Miaka's new house. Miaka didn't actully ever seen it.  
  
~*Flashback~*  
  
Miaka when you are done with your shoots go to this place she said as she handed a small map from the school to her new house. It was in Yoto St.  
  
~* Endflahback~*  
  
Well I hope it's a good one as they turned and saw that the street had rows and rows of mansions. "Oh gosh" Miaka said when she turned to the biggest one. "This is my house! I can't beleive it!" I know Yui answered as they came in. It had the most beautiful walls which was a red mixy looking color. Some rooms were blue some were green some were white and the rest was red mixy looking. Miaka had a Phonix looking kind of room. With red marks around the Phonix. "You're home" said her father as they saw him walking down the hall. "Hello Mr.Saiya." greeted Yui. "Well hello Yui." Well lets meet both of your fiances but you probly know Tauski because of your shoots." As he lead them to a white room. "I'm back and look who I found." her father said.  
  
Miaka's POV  
  
I watched as my dad talked. "Taka this is my daughter Miaka. Miaka this is Taka and you two met" he said to Tauski. "Hi" Taka and me said at the same time. "WOW!!!!!!!" I thought. "Well you guy better start off by dating" dad said. "Alright"I answered. *A/N: the italics are for thought from now on* So for a few days I dated Taka and Tauski. But not at the same time. Maybe I should get a diary. I soon got a diary and wrote every-single thought on it.  
  
3rd POV  
  
It was a dull Saterday morning. "Why do I always wake up early on weekends but not on weekdays?" Miaka thought. "Oh well" Miaka said as she went back to sleep. She dreamt that she went into Jonan Collage. But then she failed for some reason when she got in and went to Moonlit Collage. "What a nightmare" she said as she woke up and found that it was 1 o clock. "Oh now I am late!" Miaka said as she left to get some photo shoots. When she got there Yui asked "Why are you always late?" "I guess bad luck!" Miaka put on a short dress that was pink while Yui's was perwinkle. They had a lot of shoots that day  
  
because they have an entire day to finish up. "There has to be a better job!" Yui said. "Aww Yui don't quit now!" Miaka exclaimed. "You were my first partner and besides, I like working together." "Oh all right!" Yui fianlly said. "But this is the last time I'm doing a favor for you!" "Yay!" Miaka happily replied. "Well wanna come over my house?" "Well..."Yui was deciding. "You know Taka is going to be there,"Miaka cut in. "And I want to intorduce you guys." "Of course Mi-chan!" Yui dremly answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Miaka's~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Taka's POV  
  
"Hi Miaka!" I greeted her as she came in with a dirty-blond haired girl with blue eyes, the same girl that walked in with Miaka the first time we met. "Hi Taka-kun!" she greeted me. I saw the girl look as though she was about to faint. "Well this is Yui-chan, my friend." Miaka also said as she pointed to the girl. "Nice to meet you Yui."I said to her as I stuck my hand out to shake hers. Ano...I said as a long pause was being held.  
  
Yui's POV  
  
Wow I fianlly seen Taka in real life and I even shook his hand! I am so lucky. I hope he dosn't notice me when I feel a little faint. Man I'm just so lucky. All of a sudden the door creaked open. It was Tauski. "Oh hi Tauski..." Miaka-chan got cut off. "Hi Miaka I need to do something with Taka for a few hours, sorry if you were having a good time in here..." Tauski said and also got cut off. "No, it's ok we can always talk." Miaka said, who was the one that cut in. "Oh!' Tauski said. "Just asking!" Then they left. WOW!  
  
  
  
Miaka's POV  
  
"Well let's go."I said soon. "Iie, Miaka, Yui said."I think I will go home,sayonara!" "Sayonara!" I also said whlie she wlked out the room. Both Taka and Tauski are kind, who should I ai? Oh well time comes when I pick who I will like. I'll look around. I don't know what this entire place looks like... This room is pretty as I passed a small room with a beautiful wallpaper on it, which has angels on it... what that sound... I got nearer and nearer to the bumping sounds... only to find that it was more of a fighting sound... Beats me! I should look around more....  
  
  
  
3rd POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Sunday~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This day is so boring!" Miaka cried. "Good thing I got a date with Tauski!" "Glad that you think this is the best day for dating." Tauski said he was driving her to a mall called 'Orental Mall'. "I've never seen or heard of that mall before" Miaka said as they got a parking space. They soon got to a big and beautiful building. "Wow," Miaka soon said. "It is so big and beautiful!" Miaka admired it. She was al starry eyed when Tauski had a glimpse of a girl Miaka's age and she was almost crashed. Tauski pushed her with him in her arms, trying to save her. "Wow, wow, wow, wo... Miaka saw Tauski save the girl. Miaka ran over and said "Are you guys ok?" The girl was blushing like hell. "Arigatou Gozaimasu " she apoligized. "Iie, it's ok." Miaka soothingly said. "Onamae wa?" Tauski asked. "Teleri" she answered. "Genki nice to meet you Teleri." Miaka said. "I'm new in town so I don't know much about this city." Teleri said as they walked in the mall. "I'm going to Yotsubadi High, she also said. "Which school are you going to?" "I'm Going to the excact same school!" Miaka merrily replied. "I'm moving to Yoto St. and I'm kinda rich. "I was a model but I stopped and then started again, I use to live in 'Ai' I know it is weird having to liv in a town which was called love but it's a great place! or was... there are so many rapers out there. And Ai is one of the places that have lots of them. I moved here for two reasons, I have a partner that dosn't know about it yet and I wanted to move because of the rapers. Her name is Miaka, my partner." "That's me!" Miaka cried. "COOL!" " Oh!" Teleri said. "Fianlly I have someone that isn't naive as the partners I had in the past! they were all players!" "I'm glad to know that you like me as a friend! Miaka said "Arigatou " "Oh yea!" Miaka remembered. "I live in your street!" "I see that you fianlly noticed!" Tauski joked. "Some guys say that I'm a slut and I will always do anything my way. Teleri said sadly. "The only true friend I had was named Elian, she lives with me and she is becoming a priestess. And... I GOTTA GO!!" she suddenly cried. "Photo shoots?" asked Miaka. That happens to me all the time!"" Sayonara!" she said as she went the wrong way. "Ano.. that way. Miaka corrected. "Oh, I knew that!" Teleri replied as he crased into a pillar and fell in one of those kind of pond things that sre inside the mall for decoration. Shejumped up and hit a tall guy in the head and fell back in the pond. "Oh, GOD! Tauski said. "What a clumsy girl."he finished as she triped on a bird cage and landed on a skateboard which was tilted by her wait on being on a different side so it fell backwards and she also fell backwards. She was still only a few feet away and saw us and asked "Why are you following me?" and she hit another pillar and the whole thing started all over again. "Oh genki!" Miaka sighed.as she bought a texbook.  
  
It was Christmas Vacation and Miaka was sitting in her room and studying all of Christmas Vacation. "I'm so proud of her!" her mother said as she started that but then she knew how much stress studying all day is, when you are the worst at it. Taka and Tauski saw her as she was getting pale staying inside, not having one sniff of fresh air.  
  
Tauski's POV  
  
An amulet well make her feel better. This is the kind that gives off your stress and make you relax! "Miaka" I said. "Here this will help you, you are in alot of stress these days." I handed her the amulet and held it close to her. "It is beautiful! she exclaimed. "Thank you so much. SHE LIKES IT! She fell asleep. That was fast I whispered to myself.  
  
3rd POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DINNER TIME!! Miaka's mother shouted. It was Christmas Eve so Miaka was fianlly enjoying herself. They invited everybody they knew including Elian and Teleri. They were merrily talking when a bullet hit Miaka next to the heart. "MIAKA!!!" they all screamed. Yui cried Miaka's parents called 911. Taka and Tauski kept on trying to encourage her to survive. Elian prayed to all the gods to help save her. Telri was frightened and was frozen staring at Miaka. Miaka was losing a lot of blood. She was also starting to lose her conscience. A group of men came in with a not so long stretcher. They put Miaka on it. Taka and Tauski went in the amulance. Both holding either her right or left hand. "You can't die Miaka!" Tauski said while Taka said. "We never even truly knew each other!" The amulance was going fast but the hospital was far. "She lost alot of blood she may not survive..." a man with a scar on his eye said. "JUST SHUT-UP!" Taka angrily shouted. "She will not die!" "I bet you two are fighting to win her heart aren't you? No da!" the man said as though he didn't hear him. "There was sclience Taka was having tears in his eyes. Tauski whispered "Miaka... please... don't die...  
  
Sorry! it is so short! oh yea my question that i said i'm gonna ask is "Who should Miaka pick? Taka or Tauski?" Please reveiw!  
  
*lily 


	2. Dreams, dreams, dreams

Hey here's the second chapter! well i won't have that much time cause i wanna enjoy Spring Break but this is a Sunday that im working on hope you like it and i will have another question for you. you notice that it is not funny, well i just like doing somthing romantic ya see i knoe that Fushgi Yuugi fans like funny fanfics but i like romantic too... sowwie if you can't understand Miaka's handwriting. But Yui can read it! so don't  
  
mind the can't readible hanwriting. And i just read my reviews Thanks for the answer! my sis kept on saying  
  
to pick Tasuki but i wanted ta ask ya first... i can't beleive that you picked Taka.....well i made taka a worrywart if you ask me. well im not gonna let her pick until i knoe that a lot of people will pick who and who.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any characters except jessica, Kaze, Mrs. Hotoshi, Hitoshi which is almost the same as Hotoshi, Teleri, Yuri,and May which i like cause it is on my b-day! and i like Yuri cause her name means lily which is my pen name and my fav flower and there may be more k? And i made up a street called Yoto St., And i got Saiya by muh sis hope you don' mind the last name cuzz she needed a diff one cuzz of the stepfather and I made up Moonlit Collage and Orental Mall and Starlight and That Jonan Collsge I might make more people and places.  
  
  
  
Taka or Tauski?  
  
Dreams, dreams, dreams...  
  
The hosipital was called 'Starlight'. Both Tasuki and Taka was sitting in the dim waiting room. "I'm going to find out who tried to kill Miaka." both Tasuki and Taka said at the same time. "We'll find who old buddy" they said to each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*In Miaka's room~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Miaka woke up to find herself in a dim room. A doctor walked to her. "My name is Mitsukake." he said. "You have been shot so you should rest for a while." he said as he gave he a shot. Miaka was holding her charmed necklace and amulet. Taka gave her the necklace.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Miaka's diary~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary, *A/N: Miaka's handwriting! *  
  
Taka is so nice! he gave me a charmed necklace just because I was staring at it! But I still don't know who I should love more. But I'm sure they would love someone else... But maybe I should not take them for granted... Maybe I should just look deep inside my heart and see who I love... But it may be someone else.... I think I know who... But I think he may....  
  
  
  
The rest was blurred.  
  
Taka fell asleep in the waiting room and he dreamt some kind of weird answer to his hard question. Miaka was crying. "I know that both of them love her more then they love me!" she cried harder. "I won't tell... No! I have to tell somebody... I think clues... But I thought she was kind... Maybe her story was true. Maybe she can do anything she wants. Why you!!!!!!??????" there was a muffled sound. Taka knew it was the girl's name but he couldn't hear. "What did you say Miaka???!!!" Taka asked loudly but she didn't seem to hear. She then ran right through him. "Miaka!" Taka yelled as he woke up. "What the hell are you talking about?" Tasuki asked. "Miaka is sleeping peacefully in her room." "I had a dream" Taka answered. "I think it is a clue to find who it is..." "Are you sure?" Tasuki asked. Elian and the rest of the group burst in the waiting room. "I bet Elian can help... she is a priestess." Tasuki hinted Taka. "Elian... do you know what this dream means" Taka said as he told her the dream. "That is a clue." Elian said. "I sent it to you with my priestess power. I didn't know what the dream was because I couldn't see it... only a full trained priestess can see. She almost told you the name. She also discribed her. She is kind and loves both of you and has a story about something." "I know!" Tasuki said. "Who?" they asked. "Yui..." Tasuki said in a whisper. "She kind she says she is our biggest fans and she can do anything she wants with her modeling money!" "She is not here though." The doctor came out and said "she may live we are not sure if survives in two weeks then you can visit her. "Taka ran to Yui's house and barged in her room. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL MIAKA!" Taka angerily shouted as he started to choke her. "I didn't do it!"Yui cried. "Why would I want to kill my best friend!?" Tasuki just had a dream when he was about to run upstairs. Miaka was crying. " I knew I should've told Yui! She is the only one I can trust! I have to tell her about" the rest was muffled. Tauski woke up right that minute. "Taka!" Tasuki shouted. "It isn't Yui! I had that kind dream and Miaka wanted to tell Yui the name but she didn't." "Oh..." Taka said as he put her down. "Sorry." "I guess that dream was to save Yui" Elian said when they were all sitting in Yui's living room. "But before we have dreams we should try to make Miaka survive." "I know, but I want to find out who killed her too" Tasuki whined. "Well maybe we should read her diary...." Yui suggested knowing that Miaka has a diary. "Lets head to her house right now."  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Taka is so nice! he gave me a charmed necklace just because I was staring at it! But I still don't know who I should love more. But I'm sure they would love someone else... But maybe I should not take them for granted... Maybe I should just look deep inside my heart and see who I love... But it may be someone else.... I think I know who... But I think he may....  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Yui said. "The rest is blurred! how the hell can she make her diary so dirty?" "You can't even read the darn thimg!" Tasuki complained. "All I can see is puny little words then a big letter, all I can read is the big B!" "Well I can read it!" Yui assured him. "It says:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Taka is so nice! He gave me this charmed just because I was staring at it! But I stilldon't know who I should love more. But I'm sure they love someone else... But maybe I should not take tham for granted... Maybe I should look deep inside my heart and see who I love ... But it may be someone else... I think I know who... But I think he may....  
  
the rest is blurred!" "And that's the only page!"Tasuki whined. "Of course it is!" Taka replied him. "She just bought it yesterday." "She did?" Tasuki asked as he looked at the date. "Wish she got it before that...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*They all went to the hospital a week later to visit Miaka~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry but she did lose a lot of blood." Mits said. *A/N: I like Mits better then his real name please don't mind!* "But she will live I will assure you. But she will have to stay here for a few more weeks."  
  
Taka and Tasuki had dreams and was hurting people one by one. "I've never seen anything like this!" Yui complained. "It is almost like World War 2! except it is all happening in Japan!" Miaka was soon out of the hospital. But she had to go back beacause Mits said that she needs fresh air sometimes. "We have to secure Miaka more." Elian said. "There may be another time when that person will try to kill her again." Miaka was fianlly out of the hospital and everybody was so happy they threw a welcome back party. That night Yui fell asleep early. She dreamt another clue. Miaka was behind a tree looking at Teleri. She was trying to kiss Tasuki. And she had a big chance. Yui looked at Miaka looking at Tasuki and she ran away crying then it all blurred away and this time the exact thing happened only this time it was with Taka. Yui woke up and found that she was in Miaka's house sitting in a bedroom where she slept for sleepovers. "I Know who killed Miaka! It's--  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHA! I like cliffhangers! And oh!! Just forget that darn question! Please reveiw! I know that you know who tried to kill Miaka! that's why this is so stupid.... well please review but you don't need to if you don't want to!  
  
~*lily 


	3. The Answer to The Dreams

Hey here's the third chapter. I'm starting on the day That im uploading my 2chap. so i don't know if im gonna get anymore reviews but please review i don't want my sis to wake up that's right i have to up at 6 a.m to do this cause im really into fanfics But i have to wake up early at Spring Break! oh well here's the 3rd and maybe it has the answer to my question in chap.1 ehehe! but i still gotta get more reveiws to know if Miaka should pick Taka cause the two reveiws i gotis the answer and they both picked taka and thanks yuri for correcting me!An please read my sis's story her name is azngoddes and nobody reviewed her only one!  
  
and i feel sorry for her even though she makes me wake up early in the morning she only has one fic with one chap thuogh  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any characters except jessica, Kaze, Mrs. Hotoshi, Hitoshi which is almost the same as Hotoshi, Teleri, Yuri,and May which i like cause it is on my b-day! and i like Yuri cause her name means lily which is my pen name and my fav flower and there may be more k? And i made up a street called Yoto St., And i got Saiya by muh sis hope you don' mind the last name cuzz she needed a diff one cuzz of the stepfather and I made up Moonlit Collage and Orental Mall and Starlight and That Jonan Collsge I might make more people and places.  
  
  
  
Taka or Tasuki  
  
The Answer to The Dreams  
  
Yui's POV  
  
I was running in the halls trying to find the room for either Taka or Tasuki. I ran and looked ran and looked but it was they were nowhere to be seen. "Maybe I should check on Miaka." I told myself. I ran in her room knowing the way back and checked on Miaka. She was sleeping peacefully but I heard someone mumbling at the rooftops because the window was open. I climbed out not trying to look for the door to the roof because I knew I wil get lost easier that way. I climbed on the tree that reached the roof and when I got near the roof I heard Teleri's voice. I looked over the roof and saw her with a large group of people of men and women. This, I gotta see. "We are here to collect a girl named Miaka Sayia." Teleri said as I got on the roof and hid behind a large box that could hide me. Just as i thought it was Teleri who tried to kill her! "The person who gets her will collect a large some of money but he or she will still have another chance to do somthing grateful." Teleri said. "Hey who are you?!" a man said as I started to run to the roof door. "GET HER!!" Teleri screamed. "LET ME GO!!" I screamed as they caught hold of me. "You will pay dearly for this!" Teleri said as she order a man to do somthing horrid. *A/N: I don wanna tell!*  
  
Taka's POV  
  
"What the hell was that" I asked Tasuki when I heard a loud scream. "It sounds as though it's from the roof" Tasuki said as we started running up there. We barged to the roof and saw that Yui was there laying on the ground ..... naked. "What the hell happen Yui!? Tasuki asked as he gave her a blanket he found laying on the roof. "It was horrible" Yui cried as I tried to confort her. "They... they...." she almost finished saying when Tasuki said. "I think we know, but I think that they finished doing that." And that I knew what happened.  
  
3rd POV  
  
"So Teleri was the one, all this time!" Tasuki said after Yui told them everything. They were also running to Miaka's room. They soon barged in Miaka's room and saw that she was gone. "Oh no!" Yui cried. "They got her already?" "We'll have to come to her house." Tauski said. "We don't know wherer it is!" Taka said. "All I know that she lives in this street and there isn't much houses in this street." Tauski said. So they went to every house until they got to one beautiful one. "This must be it" Tauski said. They went in and searched for Miaka for a long time. Teleri then saw them coming up the hall. "So you found out!" Teleri told them so suddenly that they jumped. "Well you won't get her that easily!" And she ran away. They all ran after her and found out that she ran into that group that attacked Yui but it was larger this time. They started atacking them. "Yui!" Taka told her. "Go find Miaka! I'll guard you until you get out!" So Yui slipped out of the crowd and searched for Miaka. She fianlly found her with Teleri. Teleri was holding a gun. "If you do as I say then your little friend here will live." she said. Taka and Tauski soon ran in the hall both was hurt. "What did they do to you?!" Teleri asked. Tauski ran fast and kicked the gun out of her hands and both Taka and Tauski was starting to beat her up. "You !#%&#$ you %$$!#!" Tauski kept on cursing while Taka was hitting her so hard that she bled in each spot. "Please stop you guys." Miaka said. "You can just had her over to the police but please don't hurt her." Miaka was soon untied by Yui. "We'll let you go," Tauski said. "But it is only because of the sake of Miaka." Taka tied her up while Tauski called the police. The police soon came and she was put in jail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*A few days later~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miaka..." Miaka's mother said. "We are still waiting for your answer, what is it?" "I know I haven't told you guys yet but I did decide, a few weeks ago I found out that I loved..." Miaka said "Well I love..."  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! I knoe it's short well i still don't know who to pick. I just got another review and it said that tauski should be it. im including my sis's vote though. i'm a tauski fan though but i think i should ask you again 'who should Miaka pick?' well please review that answer. the prob is it's a tie with the answers to this question. please review !!!! i really need the vote! i mean i can't just stick taka in when it's a tie! so please answer i won't finish this till the answer is with me.  
  
*lily 


	4. Revenge

Hi well this chapter dosn't have the answer to the wedding so don't get to the ending where in she says who she loves aloud well only her mother knows it's not really continuing the answer but what happened after she answer and her mom promised not to tell anyone till she knows that miaka is ready. well anyways the vote is a tie again 3 to 3 that's why i got 6 reviews and sorry im taking so long i don't have time now that spring break is over so i hope you like this chapter. Oh yea this chapter ismostly about Teleri doing her revenge.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any characters except jessica, Kaze, Mrs. Hotoshi, Hitoshi which is almost the same as Hotoshi, Teleri, Yuri,and May which i like cause it is on my b-day! and i like Yuri cause her name means lily which is my pen name and my fav flower and there may be more k? And i made up a street called Yoto St., And i got Saiya by muh sis hope you don' mind the last name cuzz she needed a diff one cuzz of the stepfather and I made up Moonlit Collage and Orental Mall and Starlight and That Jonan Collage I might make more people and places.  
  
  
  
Taka or Tauski?  
  
  
  
Revenge  
  
  
  
  
  
Teleri's POV  
  
That ?%@* !! She won't get away! I'll pay myself out of here besides I'm still earning more money from my mother and father who told me to spoil myself. So I'm going to pay everything for either Taka or Tauski. But you can have the other one that Miaka doesn't love. her good thought came in. Perhaps you're right. the bad side came *A/N:well im not gonna do this! so im going to let you decide which good thought and which one is bad!* After we get our revenge! Hey you don't need to do that I mean she did spare us... But she handed us to the police! Oh that's because she didn't want those two to kill you! Who cares! I still want her gone! kabesh! so shut up! fine fine fine! if you turn up dead it isn't my fault! You mean we ok? "Alright alright! It is free time! you guys go settle in the free section!" a man said. The tv was on and there was Miaka she was in a modeling contest. *A/N: Those one when she works and stuff! but there is judges.* "Gosh you guys like her?" I asked. "She is one ugly piece of s***!" "Shut up you!" a man snapped at me.  
  
3rd POV  
  
"Well are you going to answer us now Miaka?" asked Taka. "I mean don't you think your waiting is long enough?" "What he means is can you please hurry up and answer?" Tauski asked. "We are a little tired of waited." "Well..." Miaka said as she spotted something rustling in the tree outside the window. Tauski was shot all of a sudden. A person in black soon punched him so suddenly that he was unconscience. "This guy is quick!" Tauski said as he was about to punch him. *A/N: Tauski was hit on his left arm if you are wondering why he is still moving.* "Wha..." Miaka was about to say when she was punched hard in the stomach. "Miaka!" Taka said when he woke up quickly. The man shot Taka in his arm also. He elbowed Miaka and he almost took her when 'BOOM'!. It was Elian using her priestess power. But they saw that it wasn't that strong. He then took Miaka and crashed out the window. They all ran for her. They took her and tried very hard to beat the man up. The police came soon because one of the police stations was near. They took the man and stuck him into jail. Of course they all were not wounded that bad. All of a sudden a monk popped out. "Oh it's you Chichiri!" Elian said in relief. " hey this guy is a fully trained priest. He will help us." "Oh hi!" they all said at the same time. "We have to get ready for the next attack." Chchiri said. "you guy have to train no da! So they all trained for the rest of the day, well Miaka didn't train. Her mother signed her up for the fencing practice so Miaka learned how to fence. She has extra time instead of the other people in the teacher's class because she wanted to learn extra soon to defend herself and not let the others risk their life for her. She had her own sword in her room if she wanted to practice by herself. It was a real one though. *A/N:like Hotothori's Holy Sword!*  
  
Miaka was in the living room praticing then Taka and Tauski came in full of sweat. "So are you going to answer now that we have time?" asked Taka. "I guess..." Miaka said as she was leaning on the wall. 'Boing an arrow almost shot her. "I guess it's another attack!" Miaka exclaimed as she doged another arrow. She took her sword and cut the rest out of her way. "Lets get outside and fight this goof!" Taka said. So they fought inside for a long time. Miaka had scartches and Taka and Tauski got brusies all over. So they fought and fought and fought until the man gave up. He ran away. "GOD!" Taka complained. "So!!" Tauski said. "At least we could find thier hiding spot!" "I know." Miaka agreed. So they ran after the man til the man ran inside a warehouse. All of us went inside, looking around, ready to strike in any moment. Then the gang was coming toward them.... They looked at the other side ready to run beacause they all knew that they will not win because there were too much people, they found the other side filled with another part of the gang too. So they were sourounded....  
  
  
  
Teleri's POV  
  
" Miss Teleri... for paying the paymet to get out... you will leave this place..... but you shall never be able to--" "All right already!" I said bored of the speech. "Alright then but you musn't do anything like you did to go to jail. You are free to go." I'll fianlly finish my revenge..... unless my gang already have them!  
  
  
  
3rd POV  
  
All three were covered in blood. They were nearly dead actully. "We're going to die...." Miaka whispered flinching at more pain because they were hitting worse. Even though they knew that they may die any second now. "Well let's leave them to die" one of the men said. "No...." Tauski said. "You're not going to die Miaka...." Miaka was starting to get pale even through the blood. "Miaka...." Taka said. "We promise you that you will not die." "But I will have the answer before I die..." Miaka continued not listening to either of them. Miaka went more pale. Miaka said "I love you Ta......"  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!! you knoe i just love making cliffhangers! And besides I said that I will not give the answer if the tie isn't broken until later i noticed that Tauski and Taka have names starting with a T and next to it is a a! So im so lucky i picked those guys to start with. Well it's almost time for school im waking up at 5 theses days to get ready for scholl and upload the rest of my time Peace and please reveiw! With the answer!  
  
lily 


	5. The Sword Master Comes

Hey! here's the next fic! hope u like it! well it dosn't have the answer! sorry! but i just need to break this big tie! well i really really hope u'll review the answer! u knoe i need it! well this chapter has the one and only hotohori!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any characters except jessica, Kaze, Mrs. Hotoshi, Hitoshi which is almost the same as Hotoshi, Teleri, Yuri,and May which i like cause it is on my b-day! and i like Yuri cause her name means lily which is my pen name and my fav flower and there may be more ppl And i made up a street called Yoto St., And i got Saiya by muh sis hope you don' mind the last name cuzz she needed a diff one cuzz of the stepfather and I made up Moonlit Collage and Orental Mall and Starlight and That Jonan Collage I might make more people and places.  
  
Taka or Tasuki?  
  
The Sword Master Comes  
  
  
  
"Ta- what?" Taka asked Miaka seemed to be staring at something. "Look out!" Miaka screamed as Teleri who wanted to kill Miaka with her own hands took Miaka's sword and was about to pierce her. At that moment, a cute guy with long brownish hair blocked it with a long sword. He started beating her, then some police came. Miaka soon fainted because she was hurt badly.  
  
  
  
Miaka's POV  
  
"Wha-?" I asked myself blankly as I woke up in the same looking room I woke up in when I was shot. "You're awake!" Mits said. "You were knocked out for two weeks now..." That long? Oh no! Mom said that if I don't answer by next month then it will be ruined! I have to come back... with the answer! I asked mom for more time but she said the priest would only wait until next month! I have to tell mom to tell Taka and Tasuki who I finally love..."...you will be going out by next week..." he continued. "What?" I shouted. "But I have to answer on my wedding the very next day!" I shouted angerily. "I'm sorry but I may only shorten the time by a day...." Mits said. "Well at least I can answer the day before!" I said kind of happy. I stayed at the hospital for a long time. Taka, Tasuki, and Hotohori he's the guy who saved us. I got to know him a bit. He was nice. Wel I hope Ta-  
  
  
  
3rd POV  
  
  
  
Taka and Tasuki was thinking that Miaka was in love with Hotohori. "Well, Miaka should decide.... not us." Tasuki said. So the days came and passed. Teleri paid her way out and planned for her next revenge. But most of her gang quit because a lot of the gang were in jail. "Well this time I'm paying extra price!" Teleri said to the gang that stayed knowing that they need the money. She planned what to do and paid herself out again. "God if this keeps up I'll know that entire speech..." Teleri complained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*At Moonlit Hospital~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miaka was eating in her comfy little bed. Hotohori waas the only one who could mange to visit her. He gazed deeply in her brown eyes. Miaka stared at his eyes also. "I-I-" Hotohori stuttered. "I love you." Miaka started to blush. He started to get ready to kiss her but he knew it was wrong to do this without her will. He soon went out without letting Miaka speak. Miaka blushed until she fell asleep. Miaka stayed in bed until it was time to leave the hospital. "FIANLLY I CAN GET OUT OF THAT STUPID HOSPITAL!" Miaka shouted. Miaka waited for her mother to come home from her hard job. She told her to tell them but her mother insisted that Miaka should tell. Miaka shuffled to Taka and Tasuki. "So.... you've want to tell the answer...." Tasuki said quietly. Both Tasuki and Taka thought that the other would get it. Well of course one of them was right. Miaka just kept on blushing and praying that she had the right answer. "Well....ano..." Miaka said timidly. "Well ano...I ano....picked ...."  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER! CLIFHANGER!!!!!!!!! well i just like wanted to add some things you see and i want more people to see this story at least! well please review that answer! u knoe i need it! at least enough to break the tie... PEACE!  
  
~lily 


End file.
